The Good Stuff
by mirokusbabe
Summary: Harry and Cho have a fight, what happens when Harry goes to the local bar to help him feel better? Find out in this story, song-fic, The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney. In this story Harry doesn't know Ron, therefore I have made it interesting by making Ron


The Good Stuff

summary- Harry and Cho have a fight, what happens when Harry goes to the local bar to help him feel better? Find out in this story, song-fic, The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney. In this story Harry doesn't know Ron, therefore I have made it interesting by making Ron the bartender.

"Harry I can't believe you just left the keys in the car like that! How could you be so forgetful of something so easy to remember, not only along with the fact that it's plain common sense!!!!!" "Sorry Cho, but maybe for once I forgot, the famous Harry Potter doesn't exactly have a memory of gold!! I need to get out of here..." as this was said, Harry Potter, new graduate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry set off in his car to the local bar.

_well me and my lady had our first big fight so I drove around till I saw the neon lights, the corner bar, it just seemed right so I pulled up._

Harry walked into the bar and looked around, the place was a ghost town, it was practically deserted......perfect.

_not a soul around but the old barquee down at the end lookin half asleep but he walked up said what'll it be I said the good stuff._

"Can I help you sir?" "Yeah, I'll have some of the good stuff."

_he didn't reach around for the whiskey he didn't poor me a beer, his blue eyes kinda went misty, he said you can't find that here. _

"I'm sorry sir, you can't find that here," the man behind the counter with the red hair told his story.

_cause its the first long kiss on a second date, mama's all worried when you get home late and droppin the ring in the spaghetti plate cause your hands are shakin so much and its the way that she looks with her eyes and her hair and eaten burnt suppers the whole first year and askin for seconds to keep her from tearin up yeah man thats the good stuff_

Harry was touched by this mans story. He couldn't believe how muh commitment went into a relagtionship, sure there was the commitment of staying with them and helping them when they're upset but he never knew there was this much. Harry looked around and spotted a picture of a girl with curly hair, the bartender noticed him staring at it, and said "That was my wife, I became a bartender when she was sick, lost her a little bit afterwards,"

_got out a carton of milk and he poured a glass I smiled and said I'll have some of that sat there and talked as an hour passed like old friends I saw a black and white picjture and it caught my stare it was a pretty girl with blue fond hair he said thats my bonny takin about a year after we were wed he said I spent five years in the bar when the cancer took her from me I've been stone for three years now cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey_

Harry listened to the bartender, whose name he found was Ron, he had been married to a woman named Hermione, they had had children together and led a happy life, even though she was sick. They had become grandparents before he lost her, but then she was gone.

_was the sight of her holdin our baby girl the way she adored that string of pearls i gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl married his high-school love and its a new t-shirt sayin I'm a Grandpa and bein right there as our time got small and holdin her hand when the good lord called her up yeah man thats the good stuff. _

Harry thanked the man for telling his story and hurried home to his love, Cho, he was gonna apologize to her, he wasn't gonna lose her. Harry walked into the house and walked up to his love, "I'm so sorry Harry," Cho said, crying her eyes out, "Me too," he replied. They stared into each others eyes before hugging each other, not wanting the moment to end.

_he said when you get home she'll start to cry when she says I'm sorry say so am I and look into those eyes so deep in love, drink it up, cause thats the good stuff._

a/n well? good? bad? please r&r.


End file.
